clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Journey of Fisch
The Journey of Fisch tells the story of Fisch Hochstadt's immigration from the Castle in Snowzerland to a lowly igloo in Club Penguin. Prologue My name is Fisch, Fisch Hochstadt, a Fish Warrior. My brother is Swiss Ninja, a rich powerful emperor, who allowed me to live with him in his castle to be a security guard when he built the castle. We never fought or argued, and life in the castle had been overall peaceful. That all changed when Swiss Ninja's brand new wife, Maddieworld laid an egg. The Chick wasn't any problem, but after two more, the problem began. The last chick, named Bellina, was, unknowingly by her parents, evil. She worked for Darktan, and was plotting her parents death. One day, I discovered that myself, and vowed to stop her from putting her plans to action. I also am the keeper of the Amulet of Language. I used it to find out things that I was unaware of, and I put those things in this story to tie the events in place. Chapter 1: Going Overboard One Afternoon, I decided to spy on Bellina. I sneaked into her lab, and saw all the awful things she was planning. She didn't see me, but i saw her from the shadows. I didn't stay any longer and left the laboratory. I hid around the corridor waiting for Bellina to come out until Robonox, my trustworthy Robot said: "BEEP. What are you doing master? BEEP." "SHHHHH, be quiet!" I angrily wispered. "I am going to catch Bellina and stop her." I still was in my positon. There was a breif silence until Robonox broke it. "BEEP. How will you do that? I don't like how this is going, so I will leave, master. BEEP." He rolled away as I zealously waited for Bellina to come by. I hadn't though of what he said because I wasn't paying attention to him. Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I saw the silhouette of a small girl, and got into action right away. I ran out of my hiding place and tackled Bellina. "AAAAAUHG!!!!" She Screamed as i wrestled her, "EEEEEEKKK!" She shrieked louder each time I hit her. All the rucus had alerted everyone in the castle, as Swiss Ninja arrived and gasped in shock at the scene. "STOP!" Swiss Hollered, "CEASE FIRE, CEACE FIRE!!!!!" Swiss grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall as Maddieworld picked up the bruised Bellina. "You dare, you dare..." He stammered, as i was chocking from his grip. Bellina was crying loudly, Maddie gave me a scared look, while Swiss looked red as a tomato and was very angry as he continued holding me. "You.... are..... going to leave this castle...... FOR ETERNITY..... and DONT COME BACK, BECAUSE YOU ARE ALSO BANISHED FROM THIS ISLAND TOO!" stammered a furious Swiss Ninja, "Tomorrow, you leave, and take that bucket of bolts with you!" He let go of me and left as i tried to catch my breath. I marched into my room as i prepared to go to bed. I knew i had done wrong, but I didn't have the guts to tell him why i did it. I had only one hope left, to go to the Small igloo that i own in CP, where I will be Safe. However, I knew Swiss would want to track me down, and i knew that he knew that i would go to CP. I decided that I had to go the hard way, and say that I would move to South Pole City. From there, I would travel to Club Penguin. It was foolproof, and was my final decision as I fell asleep. Chapter 2:Finding the Way to Shiverpool I woke up the next day early around 5:30. I knew that Swiss would not give me breakfast, and i also didn't want to stick around for him to wake up for the chance for him the get me. I woke Robonox with a nudge and exited the castle a few minutes after I took the neccecary items that i needed: A compass, A bag of money that I earned, my passport, and most importantly, the Amulet of Language. I walked into Zurich, as i pondered how i would make the journey to South Pole City. I kept walking deeper into the city when suddenly i hollered, "Taxi! Over here!" It turned around towards me and my robot. The window rolled down. "You got the money?" questioned the driver, "I dont have all day." "Yep, dont sweat." I replied. "Where to?" "The Airport: Hangar 12." "Hop in." The ride to the hangar was short. I approached the hangar only to expect to see the hangar's owner, Mr. Arlbaster. "Aye, Swiss is really mad at you for sure." he sighed. I guess that Swiss Ninja had already put the event on his blog last night, and I was positively sure everyone in the country knew about it. "Can you help me get the old Cessna Skyhawk Started for its run to the South Pole?" I stared at my plane in exitement. I always loved it, and it was always a joy to just ride it. However, by the expression of Arlbaster, I knew that this would be my last. "If you go to the south pole in this, Emperor Swiss will have a more likely chance of tracking you." Arlbaster Warned, "If I were you, I'd just run this plane to Bellizona and take a boat to Shiverpool. From there you can take another boat to Fanon City where you can take the train to the South." I liked it, and was good enough for me. Arlbaster also said that he would bring the plane back to the hangar a few days later. I thanked him as I placed my belongings inside the plane. Robonox climbed in while i breifly felt the leather seats, which brought my spirits up. "Goodbye!" I stated, "Did you strap yourself in Robo? Im going to take off soon." He beeped, a way of how he says "yes". I taxied down the runway as I pulled the throttle to Full. It took off smoothly as I looked around to see the Zurich Skyline. I pulled up to fly over the rough mountains ahead. Once I passed them, I saw the Limmat River Deposit into the Sparkling Sea. Right next to the River Delta was the City of Bellizona. I radioed the airport tower for clearance as i lowered. The airport was small, and is not used for commercial airplanes. I landed with a light thud as I slowed down. "November-Seven-One-Freeze-Snowfall, cleared to land, Runway Niner. "Roger." I did so, and a fuel truck came to refill the engine. We go out, gave a last look at the plane, and left into town. Bellizona wasn't like Zurich, the buildings were more colorful and more Beachlike. I walked to a nearby resteraunt, where I finally had breakfast. I had pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon with Milk. Afterwards, I went to the docks. There was a Ferry that left every 30 minutes to various places. Unfortunately, according to the schedule, none went to Shiverpool. We went away from the place, unaware of an old penguin watching us. "Yer wishin to go to Shiverpool, Eh?" He Asked. "Uh, Yeah, who are you?" "I be named Carl. I be havin' a little task for ye..." "That won't be neccesary. I need to leave this island as soon as possible." Carl ignored the comment like I never said it. "I only wants to ask if you could take me small fishin' ship to Shiverpool! I'll even pay ye." "How Much?" "50 coins." "Deal." Carl explained to me that he wanted someone to take the boat there for a friend to use, but he couldn't go himself because he was invited to a wedding. Carl gave me a map of Antarctica for me to navigate with. He gave us a tour of the boat, which had very little technology except for the motor. Luckily, It was a requirement for a Fish Warrior to learn how to command a boat of any type. "How long will the whole trip take?" "A few hours, maybe 8 at least." "Alright, I'll be setting sail, see you later!" "Adios, Compadre! Bon Voyage!" I started the Engine. It roared loudly. I untied every rope that restrained it and casted off. The more I went out to sea, the more the waves grew. I only glanced to see what was left of Snowzerland. Robonox was holding the bundle of things we had brought with us while he was sitting in a chair nearby mine. It seemed like days while navagating the boat, going with the rolling waves. I didn't remember much more of the trip until the sun began to set. I only had a sandwich for lunch that i got from the resteraunt. My stomach growled and couldn't stand being hungry. Suddenly, I saw land nearby in the horizon. We were directly towards it, and in half an hour, i was a quarter of a mile away from it. I sailed along the coast south for another half hour when I reached Shiverpool. It was small, but was a relief to me. I docked, seeing Carl's friend waiting for me. He told me to go to the nearby inn, where I got a small, but comfy room. I ate a whole Fish for dinner that night, and I slept calmly under the warm blanket as the moon glowed through my window. Chapter 3: The Huge Ship Bound to Fanon City It was 8:00 AM. I ordered room service the day before, and my food was already in my room when i woke up. The breakfast was Waffles with fresh strawberries that came with Hot Chocolate. Mr. Arlbaster said that a ship to Fanon City would set off today, but I didn't know when it will sail and I didn't pay for the tickets yet. I packed up I navigated to the docks of the small fishing town. There in front of us was a gigantic three sailed ship with a booth in front of it. I walked toward it to see a sign that said "Tickets". "Can I help you, sir?" "Yes. Is this ship going to Fanon City?" "You Betcha." "Then Two Tickets please." "That's going to be 60 coins please." I gave the clerk the money while he gave me two silver tickets. "When is it leaving?" "An hour, but you can start boarding in half an hour." "Thanks." I went on a short walk alone, leaving Robo at the boat. I gazed at the ocean and noticed that it was calmer than yesterday. The sparkles of light bouncing off the waves looked like pixie dust. The briny smell of the ocean refreshed my lungs. Suddenly, A bell rang and someone was calling, "Boarding time, boarding time!" - It was from the Docks, so I ran to the Ship to see that they were. I rejoined robonox as we boarded with the bundle. A sailor took us to our room; it had one porthole, a bed, a small desk with a chair, and a bathroom. The Ship launched with ease. It was like it wasn't moving at all. I went on deck to see that we could no longer see land. A strong wind blew, then robonox nearly fell overboard, "ALERT, I'M FALLING, ALERT!" I was lucky enough to grab his metal hand. Some sailors helped, and I decided to stay Inside for the rest of the voyage. I had only half a fish for dinner in the galley that day, and I slept well. Robonox, on the other hand, was beginning to have malfunctions in the middle of the night, but I temporarily shut him off for a while. The next day, I quickly figured out what was wrong with him. He needed a simple reboot, so i did so. Although, today, I didn't feel good. "Robo, can you get my food for me? I think i'm getting sick." I moaned. He beeped and left me alone. He came back ten minutes with the food, but with also a the ship's medic. He examined me for a bit, and confirmed that I had a fever and should rest. He gave me some medicine, then i finished my food. After an hour, I began to fall asleep. I had some waking moments, but my memory went blurry. The next time I woke up, my fever was gone. I realized then it was 5:00 PM. Robonox was next to me. "The Ship will be docking soon. BEEP." I went on deck to see Freezeland in the distance. The crew already told everyone to pack up, but i already did. I also saw the busy city of Fanon emerging from the horizon. From then I knew that I was in the HP homeland. Chapter 4:Back on Snowzerland Back in Snowzerland, the day I had left, Swiss Ninja woke to see that I was gone. "Good riddance." he muttered. Then, he walked to see Bellina sleeping in her crib. However, Swiss noticed an ugly red scar on her cheek. Although it was made the night before. He gently felt it with the back of his flipper. "Fisch, you did this..." he wispered, "I will get you for sure now, for no one does this to my baby girl." Swiss alerted Maddieworld of the scar, and she immediately ran to her daughter's room and began to cry. Then, Swiss summoned all his best soldiers, who all met him in the Castle's Courtyard. "Listen Up, Men. I need you to help me catch my brother, Fisch, because he has committed a crime." The soldiers laughed. "What has he done?" mocked a knight, who received a round of laughter. Swiss gave him a dirty face. "No. He committed an assault, a Royal Assault." Everyone stopped laughing. Their faces turned grave. "Last Night, Fisch attacked little Bellina and gave her a scar. I banished him, and he has left. I want you men to help me track him down, so we can arrest him and take him to the Pen Chi Island Jail for Good!" Cheers and a round of applause came from the soldiers. "First of all, Where is he??" demanded one soldier. Swiss shrugged. "This morning, I saw a Fish Warrior walk into Hangar 12 at the Zurich Airport! Could that be him?" stated a soldier. "Hangar 12!" gasped Swiss, "Yes! He has a plane there! Tally forth to Hangar 12!" Everyone got ready in excitement as Swiss put on some extra golden armor and headed to the Airport. Swiss didn't care to open the hangar's door because of his soldiers breaking it open. Old Mr. Arlbaster was waxing a plane. Swiss ran at him and tackled him, following with other Soldiers. "Were is he??? Talk, you!" Swiss held his sword under Arlbaster's neck. Arlbaster Stammered. He refused to tell. Swiss pressed the sword closer to the old penguin's neck. "OK, I'll say, he took the plane to Bellizona..... he is going to leave it there at the small airport, and i am going to fly the plane back here in a few days...." "Bellizona? He took a ship?" "He should be heading to Shiverpool by now. I heard that he landed already 3 hours ago." "Shiverpool? Why Shiverpool?" Swiss Ninja withdrew his sword. "To take a Boat to Fanon City and take a train to South Pole City." "South Pole City? That's an unlikely choice for my brother. How can I know you aren't lying? I'll bring you with me." The Soldiers tied up Arlbaster's flippers and walked away. "Men, prepare a plane to Bellizona. We are going to find my brother, Whatever it takes!" Meanwhile, Bellina was getting attention from everyone. She was getting visitors, reporters, and paparazzi. Soon, Bellina was all over the Internet. Chapter 5:Fanon Muffins When I stepped off the boat, I marveled at the busy streets of Fanon City. I heard that there was a good inn nearby, i went following the crowds that headed toward there. Unfortunately, I was the last in line, and when it was my turn, there were no more rooms. Instead, the inn keeper told me that I could stay in a house that was used for extra people. I agreed, and I went into an old fashioned, two storied house. Inside, there was a chair with a fireplace. I felt at home. Robo found a good spot for himself to rest as I sat in the chair. The inn keeper also offered me some muffins for dinner. I tried one, and loved it. I asked for more, which put me to sleep after a glass of milk. Robo put a blanket on me as I slept with the warmth of the fire. I woke to the sound of Bells. The fire was gone, and the sunlight was glittering out of the glass window next to me. I was overjoyed to see another round of muffins with milk on the table next to me. i ate, paid the inkeeper and rushed to the Train Station because I was Really Excited. Before I left, I asked for the recipe for the muffins, and the inkeeper gladly shared it with me. This train would go to South Pole City directly. From there, I will go to Shiverpool, (I know, again, I did this to confuse Swiss Ninja if he was following me) and eventually to Club Penguin. The cost of the ticket was 20 Coins, but Robonox wasn't allowed in the Sleeper, so he had to go to the Storage. I relaxed in my cabin as the train pulled off. I observed the peaceful Freezelandian countryside. It was Lunchtime, and I ate a fish. I watched TV for the rest of the day, and went to bed at 10:00. At that time, we were half way through the Happyface State. The next morning, i woke to whistling of the train. I could see South Pole city approaching. I packed up, and watched our train go into town. When I got off the train, I picked up robonox and left the station. We took a cab to Zuidpool where i went to the Hotel Van Zuidpool. We got a Suite, since i was a Hochstadt. On that day, we toured Zuidpool Street visiting shops and restauraunts. I decided to stay here for a few days due to the exhaustion of travel. We mostly bought new components for Robonox, which I used to replace Robo's old components. Chapter 6: My Concoction Called "Fizz" The next day, I decided to visit the University of South Pole City. It was open to the public today, and I got a chance to see it. After a while, I got bored of looking at classrooms, so I wandered off to other areas. That took me to a strange classroom laboratory. The doors were unlocked, and I went inside to look. I saw a table with many beakers and test tubes. The teacher's desk had a bottle that said Carbonated Water; I guessed it was for an experiment. I decided to tamper with the materials for a bit. I grabbed it, and poured it into a beaker as it fizzed. I looked into a cabinet nearby, there were many different chemicals like oil, gasoline, and pure juices like lemon, cherry, but most of all, Strawberry. I loved Stawberry, so i added it to the carbonated water. Plus, I secretly added a teaspoon of Maple Syrup. Amazingly, I decided to taste it for myself, and It tasted Wonderful! I decided to call this drink "Fizz". Then, the professor came in the room. He was suprised to see me there and was going to yell at me to leave until i shoved my "Fizz" into his mouth. "Mmmmmmm, that's one good drink? Did you create it here?" I nodded. "It could pass off as a drink!" I smiled and went back to my hotel. I bought some more of the Fizz ingredients and fixed up some drinks. I went down a few blocks to set up a stand to sell my "Fizz". At first, no one bought it. "Excuse me? Do you sell Drinks here?" asked a businessman. "Yeah. It's called Fizz. Want some? It's strawberry flavored." "Sure." "One coin please." he gave me the money, and I gave him his drink. I watched my first customer enjoy his drink walk away. Ten minutes later, a booming crowd formed around me buying Fizz. I closed at 5:00 PM, earning 1,000 coins. Before I left to my hotel, some penguins asked if they could have jobs. I allowed them, and I taught them the secret recipe, and with the money I earned, we bought a small building where we opened our first "Fizz" Shop. All this occurred in one week. My drink officially created my own company, which was thriving. Soon, with the large sums of money earned, We began building a factory outside of town to create the Drinks. Chapter 7: Encounter With the HF State And Aftermath Swiss Ninja later discovered that I left to Shiverpool on a fisherman's boat from some witnesses there on that day. Swiss decided to take his armada to Fanon City, where he also figured out that i had left to the South Pole an Hour ago! He then took an expedition on foot the the South Pole. It was stopped when he was captured crossing the Happyface State's boundary. He had stayed in a jailhouse for a week or so growing a long brown beard and eventually escaped as he went to Frostborough to take a plane to the South Pole. He also discovered the Great new product, Fizz. Fortunately, someone warned me that Swiss was here, so I decided to leave the next day on the train to CP. I boarded promptly, with my bags and Robonox. (this time they let him on) The trip went smoothly, but I had no idea that Swiss and his men were on board too. It didn't take them long for them to find me, and i soon found myself standing on top of the Train fighting Swiss Ninja with a sword i took from a defeated guard. I was suprised to see my brother with a bushy, brown beard. I didn't want to waste time sword fighting with a penguin who will continue to fight in Defence because of his ego, so I kicked him off the train. Everything was over, and I went down to my sleeper satisfied with myself. Chapter 8: A New Life In Club Penguin I fell asleep, and I woke up to Robo's nudging to see Club Penguin. I was relieved, and I hurried to my small igloo to see Sensei standing there. He welcomed me here, and reassured me that Swiss Ninja was now unable to attack me no more in CP. He helped me get used to things here in paradise, and soon I placed a metal sign on the walls beside my door that read: Fisch Hochstadt: Archaeologist and Historian. I wanted to continue my investigation of history on my own, without Swiss Ninja's help. I fixed my igloo up, and had a "welcome" party soon after. I used my amulet to help me write this book, and I got it published for all to read. However, my adventures still continue. The End Category:Stories